Agapornis
by Clelia Kerlais
Summary: UA. Dans un monde moderne où les vieux pouvoirs magiques s'éteignent, la Reconnaissance ne se manifeste plus que rarement. Pourtant, à l'instant même où il le vit, Hannibal sut qu'il venait de trouver son Compagnon. Mais encore fallait-il que ce dernier accepte ce lien les unissant à jamais. Hannigram. Slash [ "Secret Santa" du Collectif NONAME].


**Disclaimer :** Non, je n'ai ni le génie de Bryan Fuller, ni celui de Thomas Harris. Ils sont bien les seuls que vous devez vénérer et lécher les pieds pour avoir un jour imaginé les sanguinolentes aventures d'Hannibal ! Par ailleurs, je ne touche pas un centime en publiant ce texte.

Inspiré de l'univers d' _« Elfquest_ » série de comics créée par Wendy et Richard Pini à laquelle j'emprunte entre autres la notion de Reconnaissance et de Pouvoirs ainsi que de courts passages d'une rare beauté.

 **Note :** **Joyeux Noël Sana Shiya !** Non non je ne suis pas retard je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles :p Ma Sanachou, écrire pour mon auteur préférée est un privilège et une pression monstre! J'espère que mes idées te plairont, j'ai sué sang et larmes sur mon scénario, et que tu feras montre de patience quant à la future rédaction de celui-ci.

Cette deuxième fic Hannibal à mon actif est donc une fois encore écrite dans le cadre du _Secret Santa_ du merveilleux _Collectif NONAME !_

 **Genre :** UA, Romance, Surnatural.

 **Rating :** T pour cannibalisme, meurtres et violence. Sentiments et attirance homosexuelle.

 **Pairing:** Hannibal/Will.

 **Bêta-lecture :** Ma **Gargouilles** adorée, qui n'a pas son pareil pour me booster là où j'ai envie de baisser les bras. Merci pour ton soutien, tes conseils, tes propositions que j'aime suivre et ne pas suivre :p Et pardon d'avance pour ce que tu vas subir lors des prochains chapitres !

Merci aussi à **Ongi** et **Danse et Quatre Saisons** , mes spécialistes du fandom sur cette fic.

* * *

 **Agapornis: Prologue**

* * *

Prudence, discernement et dissimulation. Tels étaient les maîtres-mots assurant à Hannibal Lecter sa liberté actuelle et, à un degré moindre de préoccupation, sa survie.

D'une intelligence aussi affûtée que la lame en acier inoxydable de son couteau Yanagiba 24cm, il était rare qu'il soit pris au dépourvu et ne perdait pour ainsi dire quasiment jamais son sang-froid.

Sa nature profonde l'astreignait à garder un self-control des plus redoutables et ce, même lorsque venait l'inévitable moment où ses pulsions se rappelaient violemment à lui : il faisait alors preuve d'une patience, d'un aplomb et d'un pragmatisme sans faille.

Aussi, il lui était tout bonnement inconcevable que ses victimes aient de près ou de loin un lien avec son prestigieux établissement – bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui lui en manquât.

Ne serait-ce par exemple que l'horripilante Freddie Lounds... Sa langue de vipère – une fois cuite à feu doux pendant une heure trente et délicatement pelée puis taillée en fines lamelles – ferait à coup sûr une savoureuse salade de cresson, pommes vertes et noisettes fraîches. Un plat par ailleurs hautement apprécié par ses habitués et dont il brûlait d'avoir l'importune critique culinaire comme ingrédient principal.

Pour le reste, la tentation était grande d'utiliser ses dons d'Hypnose pour neutraliser et transformer certains de ses clients particulièrement bruyants ou grossiers en une de ses œuvres : ris de « veau » à la crème et à l'estragon, joue de « bœuf » au cidre, poêlée forestière aux foies de « volailles », et autres recettes toutes plus savoureuses les unes que les autres.

Seule sa brigade semblait épargnée par ses folles envies gastronomique – bien que son saucier aurait amplement mérité de finir en rognon à la sauce madère et aux échalotes suite à son désastreux pochage de viande de la veille. C'eût été délicieusement ironique... Néanmoins, il avait laissé le jeune homme s'en sortir avec seulement quelques remontrances et, espérait-il, une terrible migraine – il s'était amusé à lui envoyer des ondes négatives tout au long du service et même si cet employé ne faisait définitivement pas partie des rares êtres humains encore doté de Télépathie, il semblait y être suffisamment sensible pour qu'il l'en tourmentât.

Ainsi, si le désir de trancher, cuisiner, servir et déguster avec amour tout ce beau monde l'alléchait sans commune mesure, il s'interdisait pourtant formellement de réaliser ces fantasmes, peu désireux que disparitions inexpliquées ou meurtres sanglants – bien que toujours artistiquement mis en scène – viennent entacher l'excellente réputation de son restaurant.

Une interdiction aussi vitale pour son commerce que pour la préservation de la couverture qu'il avait mis tant de soin à mettre au point.

Car aujourd'hui, fier propriétaire de l'Actéon le jour et serial-killer cannibale la nuit, Hannibal était en passe de devenir un Chef reconnu aux quatre-coins de l'Etat du Maryland.

Pour un peu, sa renommée dépasserait presque celle du Chesapeake Ripper...

* * *

 **À suivre...**


End file.
